Trinity Blood: The Two Hells Of The Past And Now
by Cruznick06
Summary: The rumors of other cruznicks' existence are true. Who's side are the on? Especially 06plagued by constant nightmares of the past. Will she relized her true hatred for the terran or will she leave her father, betryaing him and her past allies?[Post anime]
1. August 9th

**"I truly don't see the point in keeping you alive." **

**"She might be of more use to us than you think. We haven't even seen a small amount of her power." Steven protested. **

**"I wouldn't mind if she was quiet and docile like 08 and 09. She wouldn't need to be in solitary if she hadn't tried to kill Michal." _Yah, sure give the ones you trust names._ I glared at him. **

* * *

****

**"Wow, you're in a bad mood."**

**"Actually I'm only very slightly mad. I suggest you leave now unless you want to be hurt." He simply stood there.**

**"I would if I could."**

**"What?"**

**"I'm supposed to administer this to you." He was holding a small vial in his hand. I quickly grabbed it from him before he could do anything.**

**"How the hell? I couldn't even trace your movements..." He said staring at his empty hand.**

**"Neither can Michal. I also won't appear on security cameras, that is if I were to move fast enough." I commented coyly.**

**"If you don't come quietly I'll have to take you by force. Those were my orders." He took a dagger out of his uniform.**

**"I'd rather die." He stabbed my righ wrist with the dagger, going straight through my flesh and bone, pinning me to a wall before I could do anything. I cried out in pain as I struggled while he took the vial from me and forced the bitter liquid down my throat."**

**"What...did...you...just...use?"**

**"Liquid silver. Enough to temporarily paralyze you and then anti-nanomachines programmed to slow down your central nervous system." He pulled out the dagger allowing me to slide to the floor.**

**"Damn...you...bastard..." He licked my blood from the dagger. "H-how..."**

**"I'm a cruznick's vampire. Created to deal with subjects like you." He kneeled next to me and picked up my bleeing wrist. "I'm sorry."**

**"What do you-" Steven began sucking on my wrist and palm. I saw the reddish glow in his eyes. He was beyond reason now. There was no point to struggle anymore. In my condition he was at least 100 times stronger than me. Once his mouth found the entry wound I felt the sharp prick of his fangs going into my skin. The door opened and the man from before walked in smirking. "What did you do to him? Before he actually had a soul...now there's nothing but an empty shell like with Michal."**

**"I'm impressd you noticed. We programed him. Or as you would say: mind control. Whenever we let him have any freedom whatsoever it's only so he can feed."**

**"Why the hell would you do something like that?! He's been obedient!"**

**"Actually he was origionally like you. Defiant. Weak. Pathetic." I gritted my teeth as Steven took more of my blood.**

**"He wasn't weak. You're the ones that are weak. We endure pain on so many levels everyday while you contently watch us like we're lab rats." Steven pulled back slightly.**

**"You ARE lab rats. Experiments created for our use. What you think doesn't matter. You aren't even human. You're beasts in human form. A disease on this beautiful planet, and we my dear child are the cure."**

**"You've truely forgotten?"**

**"Forgotten-"**

**"That the bacillus and nanomachines were brought to earth by your kind. That it's your fault there are 'vampires'. Or saying you're 'the cure' you're saying you want to hide your mess; your mistakes from the world like the cowards you really are." He features contorted in anger.**

**"Imputant brat. I'll make you pay. Apologize or endure torture until you die."**

**"I've been enduring torture all my life. If you were in my position but didn't have the experiences I've had you'd be struggling in vain to break Steven's grip. You would be cowaring in fear as he fed upon your blood. You would be begging for mercy; crying for forgiveness. But I shall cry no more. I shall fear no more. I shall coward no more. I will protect everyone that I care about. Even if their minds have been changed. Even if it kills myself in the process. You humans couldn't even understand this loyalty. Maybe some of your kind, but no one here would risk their life for you. Unlike me. I know many here; they'd all die to save me as I would die to save them." I said clamly.**

**"Inject your bacillus into her." Steven bit down harder, but it felt different. _This is the same as when 05 bit me so I would become a cruznick...damnit I don't want to die and be brought back again!_**

**"You MONSTER!" The man only laughed.**

"If I were a monster I wouldn't be the head of the UN now would I?" I bared my fangs at him. "Oh, and I wouldn't move much. He has to inject it directly into your nervous system, if you were to struggle you could loose use of your hand."

"I fully understand why Abel is out to kill all of you. And I wouldn't be suprised if Cain was too." Pain surged up my arm and throughout my body. I screemed out in agony as every nerve in my body felt as if they were on fire. Steven released me as if he had been awoken from his trance. I collapsed in his arms breathing hevily.

"Grace?!"

"Grace? I-I don't...have...a name...you know...that...right Steven?"

"Bravo. You made him snap out of it. You Therapserins are quite interesting, but you didn't get him out of it fast enough."

"What...do...you-" I began coughing uncontrollably and my body burnt. "Damnit..."

"You'll have to fully fuse her wether you like it or not now. She'll die if you don't." The man walked out of the door and locked it before either of us could get up.

"What...did...he...mean?" Steven wouldn't make eye contact. "Steven?"

"I'm sorry Grace."

"Why do you keep calling me Grace?"

"Your real name is Grace."

"I like it more than being called a number...but what did he mean?"

"...you'll die if I don't fully fuse you with my bacillus...but there's a chance you will if I fuse you too. I don't want you to endure the pain. That bit you had that made you scream was just the tip-"

"It's fine."

"W-w-what?"

"I'll endure it."

"But Grace-"

"I made a promise to someone. I'm not going to break it by dieing."

"But-"

"Just do it."

"...brace yourself...and hold still..." I nodded slightly. Steven transformed and bit my neck. The pain was ten times worse than when I had become a cruznick. I held onto him tight silently crying, afraid to let go...

* * *

I sat up in bed. "That dream again?" I groaned when I looked at my alarm clock. 6:43am. "Damnit. It's so early. Why the hell am I awake?" I flopped back onto my large canopy bed staring at the ceiling. "It's so lonely here after everyone left...sigh...Michal's with the Dragons, Steven is in the empire, Kelsey's working in the Vatican, Nick's with the Cat Demons, Kenzie vanished off somewhere in Albion, and then I'm here... Why'd we all split up again? This mansion's far more than enough for all of us..." I closed my eyes trying to fall back asleep but the visions from my past kept haunting me. "Why can't I just forget? It's been over 1000 years since then... Wait, what's today?" I looked over to the calender on my wall "August 9th...of course I'm remebering it today. This is the day I died a second time and the day my mother died." _No wonder._ My past always haunts me on these days. March 2, the day I was born and 13 years later the day I became a cruznick and Agust 9th the day of my mother's death and 3 years later I became a second generation cruznick. Damn those terrans. They were the real mosters... "I guess I should go into town and buy some flowers before the townspeople are up..." I forced myself out of bed just to feel my sides start throbbing and throat burn. "Why now?" I whined stepping into the hidden elevator connected to my room. It went straight down to the hidden lab underneith the building. My laptop started beeping. "So it's finally completely decrypted. Phew. That only took about 5 years to go through all the damn data." I dropped two blood-capsules into a glass of water and watched as it turned blood red. I gulped the whole glass down in disgust along with three pills and a small vial of black liquid. _God. I hate my acursed body._ I let out a sigh and headed back to the elevator this time up to the kitchen.

* * *

"Um Kelsey how did you know about this town? It's not marked on any maps. This area's just supposed to be forest..." A silver haired preist was speaking to a tall blonde haired nun. A small boy with pale blonde hair and ruby eyes was trailing behind.

"I just do okay? Ion needs a place to stay doesn't he?"

"Yah but..."

"Well I know a freind that lives her alright? I'd suggest an Inn, but the people around here aren't that fond of Methuselah last time I checked...then again that was about ten years ago..."

"When did you come here? You're only 15 right?"

"Do I really have to tell you my past considering you won't tell me a word about yours?"

"Er...I guess not...so where are we heading?"

"To that mansion." The blonde nun pointed to a huge mansion atop a hill on the other side of the town. "But first there's a shop I need to go to."

"What? A shop? What do you need?"

"Ah, here it is." She stopped at the front of a flower shop.

"Why do we need flowers?" The boy finally spoke.

"You don't need to know." He glared daggers at her. She glared back making him flinch.

"Wow you out glared Ion." The preist laughed.

"Yah, well if you knew the person we're meeting you'd understand why. Although she's still makes me flinch first. I wouldn't have even bothered to stop her if it weren't today...I hope she's alright..."

"What do you mean?"

"Today...let's just say there are two days in the year she can't stand both physically and emotionally. I know it sounds cleche, but... something major happend today...two major events. Both different years, but on this day..." The preist and boy grew quiet while the nun picked out a boquet of daffodills and white chrysanthemums. "Excuse me, how much for these flowers?" 

"10 dinars. Wait..." The women looked as if she'd seen a ghost. "Is your name perhaps Kelsey?"

"Yah...did you think I died or something?" The women's face turned red.

"Acctually...since you just vanished that's what we suspected. That girl you lived with wouldn't tell us anything. So..."

"You suspected her of killing me because you think she's a Methuselah."

"H-h-how'd you know?" The nun leaned on the counter rubbing her temples.

"Because my sister has very odd sleeping habits and isn't usually out during the day unless it's today August 9th. And she avoids times when the sun's at it's peak."

"Y-y-your sister?!"

"Uh huh. I know we look completely different, but we're sisters bound by blood. She's actually quite a kind person once you get to know her although she is kinder to Methuselah than terrans because of something that happend in the past. I'm guessing she stopped in earlier when you opened right?" The women nodded and Kelsey placed the money on the counter. "Well, I'd kinda like if you people would stop suspecting my sister please. She would've become a nun, but she's too feeble and sickly at times. See you around. We'll probably just pass through this time. Bye." She and the two others walked through the door and left.

"What was that about? And who's this sister bound by blood suspected of murdur? Obiously she didn't kill you but... I didn't see it on any of your records..."

"Caterina helped me out on that. People are looking for us, so it was just better to say I was an orphan."

"Okay. Can you PLEASE stop keeping us in the dark?!" Ion pleaded.

"No...well not unless she doesn't mind you know about our past. Although I highly doubt she'll trust either of you. She only trusts 8 and a half people on this whole planet. And she knows A LOT of people."

"'A half'?"

"You really don't need to understand that. Or the phrase: EHWEIC...it's actually quite hilarious. But hey. Whatever."

"EHWEIC?"

"Wait, no that's the old one...it's ETWEIC one word changes. It means the same thing though."

"Terran?" Ion looked at Kelsey for an answer.

"One word down, only five more to go. And it actually makes sense if you get it right."

"What's with you?" Abel asked annoyed.

"Nothing. I'm usually alot more negative about well...anything and everything. So be happy I'll even talk."

"...I guess you're right about that. You're usually really silent... I just relized you never told us why you're out to get 'him'."

"THAT you really don't need to know."

* * *

"I'm sorry...it's all my fault. Please forgive me for not yet being able to join you in eternal sleep." I leaned on the glass capsul my late mother lay in arms and head resting on it. I fell asleep...

* * *

"A crypt?" The young Methuselah stared at the large carved doors in the hill side.

"Yah..."

"Why would your sister be here?" The preist asked suspiciously.

"This is the day her mother died, the day her time was stopped, and the day we lost our father."

"What?" He was confused by her words.

"Please stay here. I'll be back in a half hour. I need to talk to her." She put her hand over a hiddend key pad, typed an insainly long code and ran through. The doors shut before either the priest nor Methuselah could understand what was going on.

**

* * *

**Hey! Gomenesi anyone that started reading this before!!! I know it's a comptletely different scenario, but i liked it better. lol. Please reveiw! I'd love to hear your comments about it! was having some MAJOR issues with saving so it kinda destroyed the whole prologue and I didn't have a back up...(my computer's evil at times...) so yah. I now have backups so this shouldn't happen again. (I hope.) well see you guys around! Oh, and YES I KNOW I CHANGED YOUR CHARATER STEPHEN! Just keep reading and you'll understand why alright? 


	2. More Bitter Memories of the Past

Footsteps rang throughout the long winding corridor. The nun finally reached her sister who lay unconcious on her mother's grave.

"Grace..." The nun shook the girl gently.

* * *

I opened my eyes to find my older sister kneeling next to me. "Why are you here?" She seemed taken aback by my question. 

"To make sure you were okay."

"Thanks." I leaned against her. "But why would you come? I mean, you're part of the Vatican now right?"

"Yes I am...I'm here to warn you. 02 and a Methuselah are out to kill our father."

"I know...we can't reveil ourselfs though. If the ordan were to find us..."

"Understood. You changed you hair color...I think your origional color was best, but you can't be too careful now can you?" Kelsey helped me to my feet. "I need your help also."

"I know. I sensed you guys when you were 100 miles away. I'm guessing the Methuselah needs a place to stay?"

"Yup."

"Fine...but why didn't you just go to the mansion?"

"Password?"

"Oh yah...sorry..." We walked outside. The sun was barely hidden by clouds. "You remember that old phrase?"

"Yup, but considering how times are is it humanity or terrans for the second word?"

"Hm...dunno." The methuselah and cruznick gave me a curious look. "This is my sister Grace. Grace this is Abel Nightroad and Ion Fortuna."

"Nice to meet you." I said trying to be nice...

"Same here." Abel said. Ion just nodded.

"Grace you-" Kelsey asked.

"Yah. So they've finally found us."

"It appears so."

"What the heck are you two talking about?" Ion questioned.

"Dietrich with Death-Hunters,"

"And Issac with Shadow-Devils."

"Huh?" Abel looked comptletely and utterly lost.

"Can we tell them?" Kelsey looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Only part."

"Okay."

"Okay."

I let out a sigh. "The orden is after us. 1) because we're traitors and 2) well...um...yah. that I'm not saying. Basically we left the organization and hid here along with the others...about 10 years ago we all split up. Kelsey went to the Vatican, Steven the empire, Kenize to Albion, Michal the Dragons, Nick the Cat Demons, and I just stayed back here because my homeland's been destroyed. I know it sounds insane considering the Dragons and Cat Demons are supposed to be extinct, they survived like the Therapserins. But very few of us exist now to my knowledge."

"Wait, YOU'RE A THERAPSERIN?!" Abel screamed almost knocking Ion over.

"Yah...Kelsey isn't. We're sisters because of our father."

"Who's your father." Ion asked rubbing his ears.

"That we won't tell. Ever. Well unless…" Kelsey stated.

"Just curious, how can you be a Therapserin? You don't look it..."

"I doubt you've ever seen a true Therapserin. Even if you are a cruznick."

"How the hell did you know that Kelsey didn't know-"

"Yah I did. Once you were within a 10 mile radius of me I sensed you. Same with Grace." Abel's eye twitched. "Then what are you?"

"Cat Demon." She allowed her ears to show.

"God. That explains a lot. Especially your obsession with cats." Ion blurted out.

"Yah we know." Kelsey and I said simultaneously.

"Now. Get behind us." I ordered.

"What? But I could-"

"Just let us handle it. Sigh...I guess we'll have to move...I really liked our house too." Kelsey pulled out a small metal rod about 1 inch in diameter and six inches in length. She put her finger on a black colored star and the rod stretched to six foot staff.

"Lost Technology?" Ion asked staring at the rod.

"Yup. Grace made it herself and it's lasted for quite a while."

"Glad you kept it. You could say I'm an expert when it comes to weapon making. Or just anything that's tech. Let's see...they're approaching from behind the mansion...so we don't need to worry about the town, but we'd better get to our house before they do."

"They're still after that data? It's completely useless isn't it?"

"The data is well...pretty much everything until we destroyed 'that' place. So it'd kinda be bad if they got it..." _Why'd it have to decrypt today?!_

"Wait...you mean that data was from the base?!" I nodded. "Shit. How much is on there."

"Everything. I mean ALL of it. The designs, DNA sequences, even the whole data plot on the rare bacillus. And what happened to the rare bacillus when…"

"Oh God."

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

"The fact that if Isaac or Dietrich get the data that I have it's the end of us. And probably the world." Ion quickly shut up. "Let's get going."

We ran to the mansion just before Isaac blew up the gate. Abel and Ion stayed back in the trees. "Damnit...that took me forever to build…you could've just asked Isaac. What do you want anyways?"

"We're here for you two. Grace-Sama."

"Why? Do you guys miss me that much?"

"Nice try. We're on orders from your father."

"Tch. He couldn't have even come himself? Is his body really that bad?" Abel obviously realized who I was talking about same with Ion. I crossed my arms and allowed my eyes to change to ruby. "I'm surprised you found us. But I suggest you leave if you don't want to die. I'm not in a very good mood today."

"We're stronger than you think." Ten shadow-devils arose from the ground. "Come quietly or we'll use force. Those were our orders."

"Hm…tempting…nah. She held out her staff and I materialized my pike. Her blue eyes became green and catlike. "And this is one of our weakest forms. So if you can beat us we'll come. If not. I suggest you never come back."

"Fine." Dietrich and about 70 death-hunters appeared.

"Which one's you want?" I asked Kelsey.

"Hm…I'll take Isaac."

"Fine with me." I smirked. "This is unfair isn't it?"

"True. Them against BOTH of us? Eh, then again I don't really care about fair play when it comes to them."

"Nice." The death-hunters and shadow-devils charged at us. I destroyed all of the death-hunters within minutes same with Kelsey and the shadow-devils.

"H-h-how?" Dietrich stood amazed but soon regained his composure. "You two really are his daughters."

"I can see why he wants you two back. Why not? After all with you on our side we can finish what you started."

"No thanks." Kelsey vanished and reappeared holding her staff against Isaac's neck restricting his movement and breathing. I in turn held my pike to Dietrich's neck. "Now. Leave or die."

"Looks like you win Grace-Sama. I can see why you were made second in command right below your father and Kelsey third in command. But tell us one thing. Why'd you leave?"

"We had our reasons and want to make the world what we want it our own way. We have a saying too: The earth shall be reborn," I stated.

"But not by the Orden's flames or the flames of war." Kelsey added.

"But by the waters of peace." I finished.

"So much like your father." Isaac was smiling. "We'll leave you for now."

"Goodbye." They both vanished along with all the corpses.

"You two can come out now." Abel and Ion stepped out of the trees.

"Okay. This is seriously confusing…who's side are you on?"

"Our own side. Not orden, not Vatican, nor Empire. We want peace, and there's already two places on this earth that has NO terrorists at all. The Dragons and the Cat Demons. I'm not going to disclose the location, but everyone lives in peace. Terran, Methuselah, Demon, Dragon, and Cruznick. The only reason why I'm not there is to help you guys." Kelsey explained.

"We only want peace. Something my kind almost died out trying to make, so I'm finishing it. That's the only reason I still live. One of the promises I made to my mother." My cell phone started beeping. "Shit."

"What's that?"

"It's called a cell phone, they aren't really much use anymore since there aren't any satellites or cell towers, but I use mine to alert me when someone's trying to hack my system or break into the lab. Well they lied…doesn't really surprise me though…"

"Damn…how far are they?"

"Not very…Dietrich might be 'brilliant' with lost tech, but yah, not one fourth as good as me. He's only about 9 through…and that's taken him an hour to do…might as well stop him. And I don't even have the full barriers up…hm…I think I'll just fry his system remotely…that'll be easy and quite hilarious considering he'll probably get shocked pretty badly and fall off the side of the mansion…" I typed in a security code on my cell phone and the command to destroy all invading networks. About eight seconds later we saw something fall off the building. Apparently smoking. "Yup. Told ya."

"Holy…you've been busy since we left…" I burst out laughing.

"Well what the hell do you think I'd do all these years? Just be a bum? I've actually gotten a TON of work done…oh, and your old cell phone should work as a communicator with mine."

"Nice…was it the real Dietrich or a dummy?"

"Dummy. Tch. Thought they'd be able to hack me? Yah right."

"Um…just who the hell are you two REALLY?" Ion glared at me.

"Fine. I'm Grace Nightrise and she's Kelsey Nightrise. Genetically Cain's daughters, but we weren't born, we were created. Red Mars Project…you know all about that don't you Abel?"

"Yah…but if you're his daughters than aren't you cruznicks?"

"Yes and no…we…we were created to destroy you…" Kelsey stuttered.

"We…we are the second generation."

"W-w-w-what?! The records say you all died in your awakenings…"

"We did." Kelsey muttered.

I showed him the marks on my wrist and neck. Even though they now had cross designs that appeared atop of them the bite markings were still there. "They couldn't just let us stay dead. They were the ones that killed my mother and entire kingdom. It's their fault Cain's the way he is. It's their fault the Armageddon happened…It's their fault we have no freedom and are force to live while everyone around us dies. It's their fault their decedents have to suffer in this hell we call life."

"Grace…"

"Just leave me alone. You have no idea what I went through there in that place. I can no longer truly smile or hope. All I can do is just live as an empty shell. My father's the enemy of the very world her wanted to protect. My whole kingdom's fallen and I couldn't even help any of them. THEY HAD FAITH IN ME AN I FAILED THEM! It's all my fault they died." I ran to my bedroom and collapsed on my bed crying before any of them could say anything. "I'm sorry I failed you all…" I whispered into my pillow.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

"Here. You can have these rooms."

"Thank you…what about-"

"I'm going to talk to her. She did go through more than any of us had. Her life was oblivion and she wasn't allowed to die. She had to shut herself away, hide her weakness…the only reason she kept the scientists attention was so none of us had to suffer…she is an empty shell of someone that used to have enough hope for all of us. Now she doesn't care and doesn't believe in hope or friends." _Grace…why won't you let any of us in? Why must you hide your pain? Why can't we be friends again? I want to see you smile…_"All I want is to see her smile once again. I've never seen her truly happy after that day…"

"Kelsey…tell me please, why are you with us?"

"I want to save him. I want to save my father so Grace can truly be happy again…don't ask how I'm going to do it, but I'm going to try." 

* * *

**I was heavily restrained forced to watch my mother's termination. "NO! DON'T KILL HER! KILL ME! DON'T MAKE HER DIE!!! DON'T TAKE HER AWAY!!!" Tears were streaming down my face like mad. I was struggling as the firing squad took aim on my mother bound to a nearby bloodstained wall. "NO!"**

**"Ready aim…"**

**"NO!"**

**"FIRE!" An explosion of bullets erupted as my mother was shot to death.**

**I finally broke through my restraints and ran to here. "No…you can't die! You're the only person I can trust! Mother!" She opened her eyes dying.**

**"Grace…whatever you do, don't die. That's all I ask. Don't die so your people can still have their princess. You're the new ruler of the Therapserins."**

**"NO! I can't live on without you!"**

**"Please. Keep living and save our people. You can escape here along with the others still. Promise me you'll live as long as possible." I nodded as she drifted away. "I love you Grace-"**

**"YOU BASTARDS!!! SHE NEVER HURT ANY OF YOU! YOU'LL PAY!!!" I snarled allowing the nanomachines to activate. My form changed: my honey blonde hair turning black and going down to my ankles with red tips. My eyes ruby, and fangs bared I spread my black and red wings grabbing my pike when it materialized before me. "Die." I wiped out the entire firing squad and the scientists that had killed her and ruined my life from the start.**

**"Stop it 06!" Michal ran through the nearby door.**

**"No. You don't understand. She never did anything! She didn't deserve to die!" He and I fought for what seemed like forever. He eventually stabbed me in the stomach with his blade knocking me unconscious and bleeding heavily.**

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

**I awoke in a solitary room restrained to the bed with my wounds bandaged. "Damnit." The door opened and Michal ran through. "What do you want traitor?" I snarled breaking the restraints.**

**"I'm sorry they killed her. I understand how you-"**

**"HOW THE HELL COULD YOU UNDERSTAND MY PAIN?! SHE WAS THE ONLY ONE I COULD TRUST! THE ONLY PERSON THAT ACTUALLY LOOKED AT ME AS IF I WERE A HUMAN! NOT THE MONSTER EVERYONE SAYS I AM!" I was crying. He came over and tried to hold onto me. I shoved him into a wall. "I don't want comfort from an ass hole like you. Leave me or kill me."**

**"W-w-what?"**

"Leave me or kill me. I don't want to live in this hell. I don't want to be used anymore. Maybe in death I'll be free." He left the room. I fell back onto my small bed crying for my mother… "I'm sorry I couldn't stop them. I'm sorry mother."


	3. Holy Crap

I sat up in bed strangly exhausted. I started to get up but was stopped by burning pains throughout my body, my right arm especially. "Damint." The skin on my arm was slowly begining to disinigrate in a few small patches. "So it's finally happening..." A figure stepped through the window. White feathers were scattered around them. _Too tall for Kelsey._.."Cain?" I managed to whisper. He steped so I could see his face in the light. I tried to pull myself up to get away but he forced me back down.

"Hold still." He took out a small vial.

"What-" I couldn't fight back in the state I was in...the liquid taisted alot like blood... My body suddenly felt insainly heavy. Cain picked me up. "What...are... you...doing..." I managed to mumble before passing out.

* * *

"Stop right there." Kelsey was holding out her staff against the neck of a white winged man holding Grace in his arms. "What did you do to her?" 

"That is none of your concern."

"What did you do to her?!" She was practically shouting. Abel and Ion ran into the room only to see Grace in what seemed like critical condition. She was almost white in the light of the sunset and breathing hevily. Her right arm looked as if it had been stabbed multiple times and was bleeding profusely. Cain jumped out the window, spreading pure white wings and flying off. Abel did the same spreading his black wings.

"Damnit!" Kelsey jumped out after them. Spreading her own white wings, but she soon lost track of them which was unlike herself. She sat down in a tree to rest. "I thought I had fed enough..." Ion and Abel ran past the tree Kelsey was sitting on not even noticing her. "Hey! Guys! I wouldn't try to go after him right now..." Ion abruptly stopped and ran back.

"What do you mean?"

"You don't want to get mixed up in a fight with him...at least not right now..."

"What about Grace?" Abel questioned suspiciously.

"She should be able to hadle it herself. After all she is one of the second generation."

"Huh?" Abel looked confused.

"You wouldn't understand. No offense or anything. I just remembered what the wounds were so I'm not worried." Kelsey jumped off the branch and started heading back to the mansion. Ion and Abel weren't far behind her.

"Just curious, what's 'the second generation' and what's the difference between you and the other cruznicks...I don't know much about this so..." Ion looked at the ground embarassed.

"The second generation was a group of cruznicks created to destroy the origional cruznicks and all of the methuselah. We don't really have a name other than The Second Generation since all of them were said to die from the rare bacillus during their awakenings." Abel explained.

"Rare bacillus?"

"It's a hybred of the orgional bacteria. I'm not going to disclose much information about it simply because well...we kinda keep it as secretive as possible since..." Kelsey trailed off.

"Kelsey are you alright?" Abel asked.

"Yah..."

"What were the wounds?"

"H-her nanomachines...she'll be fine since Cain won't let her die or anything. Besides I don't have the proper equipment here to treat her, but he most likely does." They were silent the rest of the way back to the mansion.

* * *

_(a few hours later in an Ordan safehouse on the outskirts of Londinium)_

Cain set Grace down on an operating table. He didn't understand why he cared about a weakling like her that refused to drink even enough blood to sustain her body. Issac walked over and examend Grace's arm which Cain had crudly bandaged when he had stopped to rest and give her blood. "Pathetic." He mumbled gritting his teeth. If she just would've stayed with the Ordan then she wouldn't be in this state.

"I'll have to put her back in her recouperation chamber again..." Issac said looking at the full extent of her wounds. He could see the almost invisible silver outline of the grouped nanos eating away at her flesh. Cain stepped into his recouperaton chamber obiously exhausted from using his cruznick so much in such a short amount of time AND giving the girl his blood. "You're one damn lucky girl."

"Yah...I...know..." Her conciousness statled Issac, but she soon drifted back to sleep.

"Stubborn. Very stubborn." Issac laughed. He hadn't seen anyone so determind in quite a while. He set her in what looked almost like a white coffin but much larger once he had changed her bloodstained clothes. "Sweet dreams." He closed the hatch at the top and set it to lockdown so even if she were to attempt to escape she'd immediately be knocked out.

* * *

I woke up in a small confining space but soon relized it was my recouperation chamber. "So I was in that bad of shap?" I muttered sitting up. My head almost touched the top of the white cilindrical chamber. I winced as I felt a sharp pain in my arm. The nanos had been stopped but my body hadn't fully regenerated. I laied back down frustraited. I relized my clothes had been changed..._my old outfit I used to wear here..._ The black and red outfit still fit perfectly after all the years of my absence _If only I could stay here secluded forever..._ I closed my eyes and went back to sleep with no other alternitive but to rest, wishing I could sleep forever...

* * *

_(24 hours later at the Mansion)_

"You sure she's alright?" Abel was growing restless.

"God, she's better off there in her condition then here! Cain might've actually saved you lives!" She punched a hole in the wall frustraited and stormed out of the room. _'THIS IS THE 26TH TIME HE'S ASKED ME TODAY! CAN'T HE HAVE A LITTLE FAITH?!  
_  
"Um...what did she just mean?" Ion was a little scared.

"I have no idea...she's not telling us everything...I doubt she will but..."

"Yah there's something going on she's not telling...what could it be?"

* * *

Kelsey collapsed on her bed panting. "Damint all to hell..." Her thirst had grown over the past 24 hours. "How long will I be able to keep this secret?" She wondered. Even though second generation had better controll over their thirsts they still thirsted..."The day Steven bit Grace...he must've been starved for weeks...when was it I last fed properly?" She absentmindedly asked to no one. "I wonder how Grace hid hers so long...I never even noticed until her body started to deterriorate...why didn't she tell me?" Abel had herd this, his ear pressed against the door. 

"So that's it." He muttered and quickly walked away.

* * *

_(Ordan safehouse)_

"What's her condition?" Cain asked Issac.

"She's recovering slower than nomal, but should be fine. It appears she supressed her thirst for an extended amount of time, possibly up to nine months. She's extremely determind to fight it..."

"We'll make her ours one way or another."

"You're going to have puppetmaster take control?"

"Only if we must. She's more powerful if it's her driving the nanos and bacillus within her blood and not someone controlling her. Make preperations for her."

"Right." Issac bowed as Cain left the room and turned back to the computer monitors. "How the hell could you have held it off for that long knowing your body would be pushed to it's limit?" He walked over to the chamber and opened the hatch and lifted Grace out. He carred her to her old room and set her in her old bed. He then gave her a transfusion of vampire blood. Even in her sleep her demenor was cold as if she hadn't truely smiled for centuries. "What kind of life did you lead before you joined us?" He left the room. She had never spoken once about her past before she joined the Ordan. She wouldn't even speak of the other cruznicks.

* * *

_(at the mansion)_

Kelsey had fallen asleep and was still unconcious. "So what should we do?" Abel didn't answer. "Abel?" Ion turned to see Abel had left the room. "Where the hell's he going?" Kelsey stirred and sat up.

"Why are you in here?" She questioned grogaly.

"We know."

"Great." She flopped back onto her bed. "I'll be fine. Just let me rest a while." Ion didn't trust this.

"Kelsey..."

"I'm fine." She outwadly winced and sighed. Defeated. She got up out of her bed and went to a wall, typed in another insainly long code into a keypad and two hidden doors opened. Ion started to head to the doors but was stopped. "Don't follow me." The doors shut once she entered the small space. "Thank God for this elevator." She mumbled leaning against one of the walls.

* * *

_(ordan safehouse)_

I sat up relizing I was in my old room and it was exactly the same way I had left it. Cain was leaning against one of the walls near the door. I decided not to speek to avoid angering him if he wasn't already mad. He finally spoke. "Why is it you refuse to drink blood, even just enough to sustain your body?" I couldn't face him...tell him I hated being what I was, that I wanted to die but wasn't allowed to. "You hate not being allowed to die don't you?" My eyes shot up meeting his. I nodded. "Then why did you leave here? If you stayed you could get revenge on those filthy humans." I clenched my fists at my sides. _Why didn't he understand that it wasn't these terrans fault?_

"It's not their fault...these humans I mean, it was their ancestors...and we destroyed those bastards long ago." His expression got serious and he walked over to me grabbing me by the neck.

"You should hold your tounge. Unless commanded to speak." He gripped my neck tighter but I just smirked knowing I couldn't suffocate from this. "I don't know why I allow you to live."

"It's because I'm 'her' daughter isn't it? Ever since she was killed you've been like this." He punched me in the stomache but I didn't care. "You and Abel are almost exactly the same now aren't you?" He was close to breaking my neck now but it didn't matter I could heal from that. "If it bothers you so much I won't bring it up again 'Meih Herr'." He released me back onto my bed. I transformed back to my orgional form, honey-blonde hair with blonde highlights and light brown eyes. I sat there arms crossed. "I just wish you'd lay flowers on her grave..." There was a small hint of emotion in his eyes but it soon vanished. He left the room and someone else entered. _Steven?!_ "Okay...this is getting really annoying..."

"Yeah, so is the fact you just spoke to Master Cain that way. Do you want to die?"

"Haven't you realized I DO after all of my attempted suicieds?" He sighed and sat down on the edge of my bed.

"Don't forget your place her 06."

"I don't have a place here, or anywhere for that matter."

"Damn you're annoying..."

"Why thank you. I try to do my best." I remarked sarcastically.

"So why do you always bring that up?"

"I have my reasons."

"What happened back then...I was in stasis so..."

"My mother was burtally murdered or as the scientsts would say 'terminated' right in front of me by a fireing squad...apparently Cain had feelings for her and lost it after that...oh, and I was the one that destroyed half of the complex before 05 stopped me by almost destroying me. That's also how I ended up in solitary and deemed as too unstable mentally for freedom and basically became your food..."

"Holy crap...so it is all their fault..."

"Pretty much." I yawned and my stomache growled.

"Hungry?"

"Duh. When was it I last ate?"

"How the hell did you supress your thirst for nine months? That's just been bugging me..."

"Dunno..." I shruged. My stomache growled again.

"I'll go get you some food. Don't leave this room."

"I know...I don't have much of a choice considering the armed gurads outside eventhough they don't stand a chance...oh well." Steven finally left. I went to my dresser and found the daggar I had hidden in it. I started to cut my long ankle-lenghth hair so it was just above my shoulders. I fininshed and looked in the mirror. "I look the same as back then..."

Steven finally came back with some food. "Sorry...this was the best I could get for you..."

"It's alright." I sat down and began to eat at my desk.

"Why'd you cut your hair?"

"'cause it was getting annoying." I said between mouthfuls. He watched me intently. My body became heavy "Shit...damn it..." I became paralized and Dietrich walked in.

"Ah, so it worked." Dietrich's laid me on my bed. "You can take as much as you wish. I know you haven't fed on a cruznick for quite some time. Almost ten years now right?" Detrich cut open my wrist with the daggar that was on my desk and left.

"Bastard," I mumbled. I knew Steven could drink methuselah blood instead of cruznick but he still needed cruznick from time to time. "So that's why they wanted me back..." He turned to look at me amazed I was concious. "It's fine." I weakly held out my arm to him. It felt like eternety before his lips reached my blood soaked hand. I had given him blood many times before when he needed it to avoid him loosing control. I closed my eyes and allowed myself to fall asleep.

* * *

"How much did you take from her?" Cain asked Steven. 

"Two pints Meih Herr." Steven answered doing his best to not anger Cain.

"Do it again, but this time take 5 more pints."

"But that will weaken her greatly and put her life in jephordy!"

"That's the point, now do it, that is unless you want Seth killed."

"Yes sir." Steven tried not to glare at Cain as he bowed and left heading back to Grace's room. She was now awake and examinig her wrist. "Grace..."

* * *

"I heard, so this is why you're woking for them...why don't you just fight them? You're at least ten times stronger than Cain..." 

"Seth has been sevearly wounded and could be killed easily by one of Cain's goons."

"Damn... Well then, we'll just have to do what he wants."

"You can't possibly be serious."

"I am. I know what they're going to use me for once I'm weakend, and Cain will probably stay to watch, take that oppertunity to rescue Seth." I unbuttoned my jacket and took it off leaving me in a simple white tank-top. "You can take it faster this way." He just stared at me and then sighed.

"Hold still..." He held onto my shoulders and sank his fangs deep into my neck absorbing the crimson liquid. I was used to the pain so I just sat there waiting to pass out.

* * *

[note: I don't know what i'm going to do next in this story...it will probably be on hold until I get more reviews...by the way thanks Silverwings1986 for reviewing. 


End file.
